Why Must It Be Me?
by HARRYPOTTERLUV99
Summary: When Harry comes to Hogwarts' bruised and beaten by the Dursleys', Dumbledore decides he needs a new guardian. Problem is, Dumbledore suggests Snape. Find out what would happen if Snape had to raise Harry! Rated T to be safe.


Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry, preparing to cheerfully greet him. But, as they got a better look at him, their smiles quickly faded and were replaced by looks of concern.

Harry had done the very best he could to cover the horrible, fresh, all too noticeable black eye, but it had done no good to try. He had fortunatly been able to cover the bruises all over the rest of his body, simply by wearing the robes that all students were required to wear.

Harry cleared his throat, breaking the excruciating silence. "Hello." Harry spoke softly.

Hermione spoke even softer. "Harry, I've been missing you over break... Ron and I both."

Ron nodded, too shocked to speak.

Harry managed a small, forced smile. "I'm sure I've missed you both more."

Hermoine smiled back, though weakly. "So, how has your summer been?"

Harry flinched. "Um, just fine."

Ron seemed to snap out of his trance. "Are you sure about that?"

"Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione, exasperated with Ron's stupidity.

Harry sighed. "I suppose I should explain."

"It's up to you, Harry. You certainly don't have to tell us... yet... but you can."

"And you really should." Ron said, causing Hermione to elbow him hard.

"My uncle, he um, lost his temper a bit." Harry said, knowing perfectly well, that sentence could win the 'Understatement of the Year Award'.

Ron's jaw dropped so low Harry thought it may hit the floor. Hermione gapsed, her eyes widening, then narrowing.

"Should've known the day would come." Muttered Ron.

"Is, that, um, the only mark?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

Harry saw no point in lieing to his best friends. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing the many bruises on his arms. Then told them that his legs were covered in them.

Hermione looked sick. "T-t-that's it, right?" She stuttered.

Harry shook his head. He moved his long, messy, dark bangs, revealing the new deep gash on his head almost right beside his lightning shaped scar.

Ron's eyes filled with tears, then Harry and Ron gasped as Hermione fell to the floor and fainted.

Hermione had long since awoken. She was just fine, just still in shock. The moment the nurse laid her eyes on Harry, she asked if everything was alright. When Harry gave a very lame excuse, she had sent him to Dumbledore, mumbling about how he had to tell SOMEBODY the truth.

Dumbledore had to fight to keep his composure calm as he could manage when he saw Harry walk up to him.

"Mr. Potter! What a pleasure, have a seat."

Harry sat across from Dumbledore, feeling ashamed. He had gotten looks of pity from many students as he had made his way to Dumbledore's office. He recieved much snickering and pointing from Draco Malfoy and his gang.

"So, Harry, what brings you here on this fine day?" Dumbledore asked politely. Harry felt it was quite obvious, but started to explain anyway.

"Well, Madam Pompfrey sent me down. You see, I refused to tell her the real reason why I'm, erm, in my current condition." Harry said.

"Hmmm, I see. Well, I do not like to 'poke my nose'- as the youngsters say- into people's business, Harry. But, I do believe I need to make this my business." Dumbledore said firmly, though there was still that kind twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, sir. But I was told by somebody I happen to fear just a bit more, not to utter a word about it."

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, I will not allow you to be in harm's way. Please, do tell." Dumbledore spoke.

Harry sighed, he knew he owed kind Dumbledore the truth. "Okay, well, you see, Uncle Vernon... He sort of... Lost his temper. He had a bad day at work, well actually horrible to be more precise. I already hate him, but when he's in a bad mood... Well yes, you get the point. Then Dudley was being his normal bratty self, egging my irritable uncle on. And my wicked aunt was yelling at him for 'not ever helping her out around the house'." Harry stopped for air, looking up at Dumbledore to see his reaction so far.

"Do go on, Harry."

Harry began again. "He felt he needed someone to take it out on. And, of course, he'd use any excuse for it to be me. So, Dudley yelled at me to get him so more pie 'and make it snappy'. Everyone else being in a irritable mood had put me in one as well, so I said to him, 'What's the magic word?' which was a horrible mistake. The Dursleys' hate any mention of magic, even though I quite clearly meant PLEASE. Uncle Vernon started to beat on me the very second those words came out of my mouth. It's not the first time he's done so, but certainly the worst." Harry finally finished.

Dumbledore looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry, we can't let you go back to the Dursleys'."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I agree, sir, but I don't have anywhere else to go. They are my only living relatives." Harry wished his parents were alive and well, surely life would be much better then.

Dumbledore nodded. "I know that, Mr. Potter. But, I think I know one person who you're mother knew and would've liked you to live with."

Harry was puzzled. "Who's that?"

"Severus Snape."

Author's Note: Hey readers! Hope you liked the first chapter. It may not be the most interesting, it's just to get things 'rolling'. Review if you want more! XD 


End file.
